Diamond
by Mrs.Cullen1918
Summary: Death. From the second I stepped foot in forks, it was after me. And no matter how fast I ran, there was always an obstacle to trip over. It was only a matter of time before one knocked me down and I could get back onto my feet. EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I hope you enjoy this. it kind of just came to me. read and review :D

* * *

**Diamond**

_And so she came_

_With diamonds in her eyes_

_Wings spread open_

_Searching through the night_

**Preface**

Death. From the second I stepped foot in forks, it was after me. And no matter how fast I ran, there was always an obstacle to trip over. It was only a matter of time before one knocked me down and I could get back onto my feet.

**Chapter 1**

My legs have never been my friends. Nor have my arms. My balance definitely wasn't my friend. In formal words, I was what you would call a clutz. But that wasn't going to stop me from exploring the beauty of my new home. When I arrived at Charlie's house, the nature trail that weaved through the glimmering forest called my name. Although walking on just flat land proved trouble for me. I never turned down a stroll through nature. They had some magic property that brought a calm upon me. But it wasn't my decision, it was as if the trail was dragging me towards it, and I couldn't refuse. Luckily, the rare sunlight of the day would allow it. I didn't bother with a jacket. Something I knew I would regret later.

I watched my every step carefully as I maneuvered through the maze of moist roots that broke through the soft soil. The forest was beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before. Bright green moss clung to everything it could get it's hands on, and in the few sun beams that peered through the canopy, the forest seemed to sparkle.

This was the magic I spoke of. This sparkle just broke through every wall of stress I had built in me. All my nerves from the move just vanished. Something I couldn't quite explain. Never had I found something as calming as a nature walk. Or rather, nothing but nature walks calmed me down. I closed my eyes, letting the mysteries of the forest consume me. The scent kissed my nose, a mixture of the small blossoms that sprinkled the moss and the dew of yesterday's rain. There was something else to, but I just couldn't but my finger on it. I sighed and opened my eyes.

My eyes lingered on the petite nooks and crannies where small creatures found home. Their petite voices created what seemed like a lullaby to me. I once again closed my eyes to listen. It was as if this forest was enchanted. All my thoughts left me, the song carrying them away. I was left alone with forest. No thoughts to interfere. No phone to break the magic. It was all too perfect. I smiled. Normally if I were in my right mind, I would be worried. Something being too perfect was a clear sign for disaster. But, of course, I had forgotten all my worries. So any premonition of danger was long gone. My sense of self-preservation was the only sense that I had lost. Nature seemed to stop time. I could loose myself for days in it if it weren't for the outside world.

I sighed. The soft coos of the forest were fading. Civilization was near. I opened my eyes. I could see the end of the trail. It wasn't long before all my troubles would catch up with me. I trudged along. I didn't want this serenity to end. No. If I had my choice, it would never end. I closed my eyes, trying to cherish the moment only to find myself stumbling over a protruding root. My body didn't meet the hard concrete as I expected since the forest was now pure silence. No more animals. Instead, I was met with a rain soaked cushion of what felt like grass. I opened my eyes.

I found myself in a meadows, any hints of the outside world non-existent, which was weird since all the animals were gone. Normally, a field like this should hold a vast number of creatures. It should be a prime grazing plane. Was something wrong with it? I looked around. Small purple and yellow blossoms intertwined with the grass. Yesterday's dew sparkled in the sun. The entire picture was perfect. I couldn't find one thing wrong with it. That was when I laid eyes on him.

He was standing a few yards away just close enough that I could make out just about every detail of his face. I gulped. The sun was hitting him in such a way that his skin glistened like diamonds. It was gorgeous. His brown hair was tousled, fitting his face perfectly. His skin was a pale white, almost silver behind the shine. And his face. His face was beyond perfect. And his eyes, they were a gorgeous midnight black, but something wasn't right about them. Like they hungered for something. Like they weren't human. Still, they consumed me. I gasped, his eyes finding mine.

He grinned, raising his chin to the air, seeming to sniff it. He growled. I gulped. What was he? He bolted towards me, or I assumed so because in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me. He growled once again, bringing his nose to my neck. I tried to scream, but I wasn't scared. I just couldn't move. I was so dazzled by his appearance; his actions didn't even truly register with me.

"I really shouldn't let you live," he whispered in my ear, licking the edge. I shivered. His voice was electric if that was possible, but at the same time a god's gift.

"And why is that?" I coughed out. His eyes met mine, hungry, but what did they hunger for? They couldn't hunger for me, could they? I mean I was so plain, so ordinary, and he… he was a god, appearance wise that was.

"Aren't you scared?" He hissed, pushing me against a tree. His expression was confused, like he didn't know what he was after that or he was fighting with myself.

"What are you?" was all I could say. He snarled, pressing harder against me. He didn't even have his entire body weight on me, but I still couldn't move. His mouth rested on my neck.

"You didn't answer my question! I'm hungry I warn you," he barked. I shivered. Even though his words were harsh and everything about him screamed fear, I wasn't afraid. His breath on the nape of my neck only gave me goose-bumps, and not the bad kind.

"No, now tell me. What are you?" I hissed back. He pulled back, staring me in the eye.

"You don't know how lucky you are," he snickered. What did he mean how lucky I was? What didn't I know? I gulped. "Ready?" I looked up at him. Ready for what? He jerked me onto his back and started running.

"Let me go!" I screamed, not out of fear but out of a feeling I couldn't quite put a name to. "I don't even know your name!" He chuckled and came to an abrupt halt. We were in the middle of a less glamorous forest, the small town nowhere in sight. I couldn't even see the meadow. How far had we gone? It didn't bother me that I didn't know where I was though. No. How could it? His scent was an anesthetic to my fear. It filled me with a basket of emotions though, causing my heart to race. Mostly though, I was curious. He fueled question after question. Questions I was desperate to ask. Starting with his name.

"Forgive my rudeness," it seemed he could barely speak, his works dry, cold and choppy. "I'm Edward Cullen. And yours?"

"Bella," It wasn't that I didn't want to disclose my last name, but his intoxicating scent suddenly tickling my nose was all I could think about. I gulped. I still had questions. "Where are you taking me?" I managed to cough another question out.

"Answers," with that he bolted off once again, leaving me speechless. At least I would get my answers. My curiosity that was now brimming would be calmed, but would that mean death? The wind coursing past us dragged my one of a kind anesthetic away, leaving me to my worries. I tried not to think of what might happen after I got my answers, but without his scent, it was useless. Death was my main concern. He was stronger than the average human. If he held to tight, I knew by some odd way he could easily break me. "Scared yet?"

I couldn't think of an answer, his sweet scent breaking through the wind barrier and playing with my thoughts. I pressed my lips together, eyes closed. I had to find a way to talk. He'd think I was weird if I didn't.

"No, not yet," I stuttered, inhaling his sweetness once again. "Just a bit, uh, dazzled," I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He looked back at me, an eyebrow quirked. My cheeks got hotter. He was an angel without wings, or maybe they were invisible with the way he moved and all. Good or bad, it didn't matter. Just an angel. I closed my eyes a couple fantasies passing through my broken thoughts. His piercing cold skin against my steamy hot body. God, would that be amazing. I quickly snapped myself out of it. I couldn't let myself fall into such fantasies. I didn't know who he was, let alone what his was, so how could I even dream such things.

"How far?" I gulped, another wave of anxiety hitting me. Suddenly I was aware of the time, probably because once again the air was hauling his scent away. I was aware of how Charlie might worry if I was away for too long. All I could see was coming home to a mob of policeman searching for me. That worry though lasted only a split second as his scent once again found its way through the speeding air.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home in time for dinner. Just a few more miles," he answered me in a soft, almost caring tone. Something I wasn't expecting after his last response.

"You better or my dad will kill you!" I managed to get a joke out, or at least what my morphed thoughts thought was a joke. He didn't laugh. I sighed. "He's a cop you know." He chuckled.

"I'm not afraid," I rolled my eyes, still I knew he wasn't lying just from the tone of his voice. He was a mystery that I couldn't figure out. He obviously thought of himself as scary, yet I couldn't find one reason to fear him. Maybe it was just his scent's effect talking. Maybe that was why I didn't fear him. Still it pestered me that he thought that of himself. Definitely one of the questions I was sure to ask him. And hopefully he would be willing to answer. Though I had a feeling he wasn't going to be too eager to answer them. That was if he even did.

As the wind blew his scent away, I began to list off my question in my head: What was he? Why did he think of himself as scary? Why did he sparkle? Where was I? Those and a billion other questions made up my list.

I once again tried to shake the mixture of curiosity and anxiety off. How I craved to let his scent anesthetize them, but the wind just wouldn't allow it. His scent was no match for the speeding element, unfortunately. Only when he spoke did the scent light my nose, and I was able to find peace.

"Talk to me," the words left my lips without though. I blushed. I wasn't usually this bold.

"We'll have time to talk when we get there," he growled. I inhaled deeply, soaking up the anesthetic like a sponge soaks up water. "I have to focus." His hold became tighter. I scowled. What was he focusing on? It couldn't be me, could it? No. He was probably focusing on not hitting the trees. I sighed. I suddenly craved it was me. I wanted to be the frustration that licked his every word. I wanted to be his world. I shuddered. Why did I want him to focus solely on me? It wasn't as if I should matter to him. I was just a girl who happened to see him sparkle. I lay my head on his shoulder, finally giving up on thinking. I'd just have to wait till we got to wherever we were going. I just hoped it wouldn't be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

I LIKE REVIEWS PLZ... they help me write... without em i lack motivation k? thanks

* * *

My eyes flashed open as we came to an abrupt halt. My stomach did a flip, the lack of motion sending a wave of nausea through my body. I gulped it down, exploring my surroundings with my eyes. A practically all glass house shined in the afternoon sun, though I couldn't see any inhabitants. I could see the furniture though. From what I could make out, the style was quite modern, the complete opposite of Charlie's. Then my eyes found her. Leaning against the house was a perky little thing. She was maybe a little shorter than me with the body of a model. Her auburn hair was spiked, her eyes and amber-gold. She had the same complexion as Edward, but it suited her better.

"You knew?" I heard Edward snarl, dropping me on the ground. I landed on my butt. I grunted, getting to my feet. He was back to being rude, was he? I watched as the girl giggled and danced over to him with a non-human grace. She was just as gorgeous as he was handsome. I blushed out of habit. "So that was what all those nonsense thoughts were about this morning…" he swiped his hand over his face. "I could have killed her!" it was as if they were having a conversation, except the girl never exchanged a word. What was with these people? I could feel my curiosity lacing itself with anger. If I didn't get my answers soon, I was going to crack. I bit my lip, trying my to hold it in.

"What in the world is going on?" I gave up, screaming my frustration at the top of my lungs. They both looked over, a hint of surprise lighting their faces.

"I was rude again, wasn't I?" he rubbed the back of his neck. What was with the mood swings. Suddenly he was being nice? Bashful even? I blushed. He was definitely different. I'd give him that. "I promise you, all of your questions will be answered in time," he now stood next to me, the girl to my left, her hand resting on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Oh, pardon me, this is my sister, Alice," he informed me, obviously seeing my discomfort. I allowed her hand to return to its previous resting spot.

"Follow me!" she chimed and led me into the house. Edward lagged behind, frustration wrinkled in his brow. "Ignore him! He's just moody," she smiled. Her scent was just as intoxicating as his was but lacked his anthetizing affect. Instead, it filled me with a child-like joy. I half-smiled back, as the beauty of what I presumed was their house encased me. The sun shone through the windows, hitting all inside. It was then that I noticed her skin too was sparkling just as his had. She sat me down on a small couch that made up a four-piece sectional that circled around a fired place. A small coffee table stood between.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward took a seat across from me, Alice beside him.

"Hunting with Esme," she stated.

"And Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Out."

"Jasper?" There was more worry in his voice with this name.

"Don't worry. I told him to stay upstairs. He won't come down here," Alice's gaze rose to the stairway. I followed her gaze, no clue why they had such interest in this jasper character.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. "We'll need him." He eyed me, though his words were directed at Alice. She just nodded, a wide smile still lighting her face. No more than a minute later, a tall blonde man glided through the door, a strawberry-blonde women following close behind him. I presumed they were Carlisle and Esme. They emanated the same sense of awe both Alice and Edward did. Carlisle had a more sleek handsomeness compared to Edward's bad-boy appearance.

"Who do we have here?" His voice was a song to my ears. I watched as Edward stood and stepped over to my side, hesitantly wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I winced at his cold skin freezing mine.

"This is Bella," he smirked. "She found me in the meadow, hunting." His eyes fell to the floor. "She's lucky I had such good control." I heard him whisper under his breath. His body stiffened around me at these words. "I'm sorry. I need to, ah, go," with that he raced out the door, leaving me with a handful of questions in a room of strangers. I gulped.

"He's stronger than he thinks, that boy is," the man spoke, shaking his head. I quirked an eyebrow, questioning his words. "I'm Carlisle, by the way, and this is my wife Esme." He wrapped an arm around her waist. I smiled. They had such a strong bond between them. Just the way they looked at each other told me that. "I'm sure you have many questions," I nodded. The phrase 'many questions' was an understatement, but I wasn't about to be bold. "Have a seat then, and I'd be happy to answer." He beamed. I did as told though my lips remained shut.

Where did I begin? I wanted to know so much, so why did my voice pick this moment to leave me? I sighed, trying to organize my thoughts. I could ask where I was, but then that was quite obvious. I definitely wanted to know what they were, but that sounded rude. Then again, rudeness didn't seem to be taken that badly. I could ask who Edward was, but I'm guessing he'd just say his son. I gnawed on my lip. I guess I had only one choice: to be rude.

"Uh, what exactly are you? I mean, you sparkle in the sun!" I exclaimed, getting a few chuckles from everyone.

"Now before I answer your question, you have to promise not to tell anyone," I nodded. "Good." Carlisle adjusted his seat. "We are what you would call vampires." I gulped. I was dead. Any second now, they were probably going to eat me. Wait. Why hadn't they already eaten me? It didn't make sense. Why would Edward bring me hear to eat me then leave? I closed my eye. Breathe. Edward said everything would be answered. I didn't know why I trusted him though. "Don't worry, we don't drink human blood." I let go of the breath I had subconsciously been holding.

"We are what you would call vegetarians," Edward's familiar voice filled the room as his blur sat next to me. He looked down at me. His eyes had changed from that endless black to the same amber-gold of Alice's eyes. I wanted to just reach out and touch him, but I knew that was out of bounds. "Where you humans would eat tofu, we drink animal blood," he gave me a toothy grin, his teeth bright white, ending in an unnatural point. "I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I was hungry, and well, you are just so tempting." I simply nodded, mouth gaping open.

I still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. He sent shivers down my spine and heat to my cheeks just looking at him. Who ever had him was a lucky girl. A very lucky girl. I closed my eyes. I had to regain my composure. I was pretty sure I was drooling now, and that's not something to be proud of. I managed to close my mouth. Shuffling in my seat, I once again stared into his eyes.

"Well, that explains a lot," I remarked. He snickered. "So what does this mean for me?" I just gazed up at him. I knew something more had to happen. I mean from the promise I had made, I knew this was a big secret. They weren't just going to let me go, were they?

"I don't see anything wrong with letting you go," Carlisle smiled, though his face said he was holding something back. So they weren't going to let me go? Was he hiding that? I pressed my lips together. No, his voice was as sincere as his eyes. He was going to let me go, but there was a catch. His face told me that. "On one condition," he looked over at Edward. He nodded back. At what, I didn't know. "I want Edward to keep an eye on you. Although I believe you, I just want to make sure our secret doesn't get spilled." I nodded. It was an understandable request. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to tattle, but they had no proof but my words.

"What if I refuse? Not that I am, I'm just wondering," I stuttered. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"I'd just end up stalking you," Edward winked at me. I blushed. Was he flirting with me? I shook my head. No, it was just my mind. It had to be. No one as gorgeous as him would flirt with me. I wasn't anything special. Unlike him. He was the reason the word special was invented in my eyes. I just sighed. Whatever he did, it probably wasn't because he liked me. It was probably just me. Just my mind and its silly fantasies.

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then! You are going to Forks high right?" I nodded. He was giving me a ride? This wasn't his choice. I had to remind myself. He had to do it to ensure his secret was kept. "I'll move myself into your classes," I just nodded.

"What happens if you secret gets out?" I gulped. This was obviously a bigger secret than I first thought. He was going all out of the way just to watch me.

"You, my family and me, we're all dead," he snapped. I held my breath. Did he just say dead? Yes, he did. I was at a loss of words. I couldn't argue with death. I didn't even have a choice. "With that done, I believe I said I'd get you home before dinner?" I simply nodded.

The ride home was in silence. I still had many questions unanswered, but the shock of what I had just learned zipped my mouth shut. I just sat there, admiring the interior of his silver Volvo. He was going way over the speed limit, but my shock clouded my judgment. At that moment, it didn't seem like a bad idea. I arrived home just to see Charlie's cruiser pulling in. That was definitely a bonus. I hadn't given him anything to worry about. Edward told me when he'd pick me off, the second I was out of the car, zooming off back to his place.

I ate dinner as fast as I could, the day's events resting on my eyelids.

I had my first dream about Edward that night. Silly fantasies that I shouldn't be thinking of. Still they formed crystal clear images in my conscience. It was to early for such thought. I told myself over and over again as I fell into an eventful slumber.

_I was lying in the meadow, the morning sun warming my skin. For the mean time, he was nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes in pure bliss. I had no worries here in my dreams. In my mind, nothing could touch me. It was just me and my premature fantasies that never quite made sense. I threaded my fingers through the leafy grass, twirling any particular long blade between my pointer and middle finger. The grass's crisp scent encased me. It's sweetness creating a unique perfume made just for me._

_I rolled onto my stomach, mornings dew caressing my skin with a breath of fresh air. I faced a bouquet of wild flowers, a garden of colors. I plucked a lilac one, bringing the fresh blossom to my nose. Just as the grass had its own scent, the flowers carried a very different fragrance. I could go on and on about the scents of the meadows. Scents made the world for me. I didn't know why but I always found myself drawn to a place that smells good, even if it isn't pretty to the eye. I guess that was why I was so attached to my vampire friend. He was candy to both the nose and the eyes. He was my perfection really. That's when I felt his cold breath on my neck, his hand lingering on my shoulder._

_I turned sharply around. How I had known it was him from just his touch was something I couldn't explain. It was probably his scent. It was so strong and so unique. My eyes met his hungry, black orbs. Unconsciously, I chewed on my lip. He sent my thoughts spinning. All I could focus on was him and nothing else. Just him._

_"Gorgeous," I stuttered. He lifted my chin so my eyes were forced to lock onto his. I gulped. His scent laced itself with mine, his body seeming to inch closer every second. My surrounding began to chill. As much as I hated the cold, I loved him. I didn't mind that his touch froze my body. I actually found myself craving his touch. _

_I leaned into him, closing the space between us. My lips pressed against his for a split second. I pulled back reluctantly to look at him. Just that small physical contact drove my hormones crazy, sending bolts of electricity down my body. I kissed him once more, this time with more passion. I threw my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. He circled my waist with his arms, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I could feel a very prominent bulge. I blushed. Was this because of me?_

_Even though I knew this was just a dream, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I knew I shouldn't. This was my dream. I controlled what happened. The bulge in his pants was there because I wanted it to be. No other reason. I opened my eyes as I pulled back to breath. I grinned and replaced my mouth against his jaw line. At this act, he drew me closer and in the blink of an eye, flipped us so he was on top. He attacked my neck with open-mouthed kisses, grazing his sharp teeth against my skin. I moaned softly. He smiled against the nape of my neck and without warning sunk his teeth into my flesh._

I jolted awake. Had I really dreamt that? I shook my head, scanning my surroundings. I was in my room. Okay, it was just a dream that was good. I leaned back on my elbows, still panting heavily from the sheer shock of my dream. Did I want to become a vampire? Was that it? Or worse, what if he was killing me? I forced myself to not think about that part. Heat radiated from my body. I groaned. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep in this condition. I looked over at the clock. Its bright red numbers read 3 AM. I cursed under my breath. I could take a shower. That would help. Plus, Charlie wouldn't notice if I took a shower, I guessed.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed. I hated waking up so early, and in this stat made it even worse. I had only known the boy for a day, and already I needed a cold shower because of him. I was falling fast. Something I wasn't proud of. I exhaled as the ice-cold water cascaded over my body, releasing every tension in my body. I let my thoughts saturate my mind.

Why was I so mesmerized by him? I asked my self. I already knew the answer. It was his scent. It had to be. Just as any other sweet scent had, his drew me in like a bee is drawn to honey. I couldn't deny that. But what if he didn't have that scent? Would I still be attracted to him? I was pretty sure I would. Even when the wind had dragged is scent away, even when he wasn't around me, he consumed my thoughts. Still that proved nothing. I already knew his scent. When I couldn't smell it, I craved it. I sighed and turned the water off.

I stumbled back into my room, slipped into my PJs and collapsed onto my bed. Tomorrow he'd be waiting at my porch to drive me to school. My first day of school here in Fork, and funny enough, I was more nervous about seeing him again. It wasn't that he needed to drive me anyway. I had my own car, and on a drive alone, I had no one to spill his secret to. Sure It was rusting and a little out-dated, but it got me where I wanted to go. Or at least, I believed it would. I hadn't exactly driven it yet. Just seen it. So maybe I was lucky that Edward was giving me a ride. I mean, there was a chance my 'new' car wouldn't even start up after all. I pressed my lips together and looked over at the clock. It was 4 AM. I closed my eyes. I needed to get back to sleep if I wanted to be well rested for school. Scratch that, if I wanted to be well rested for him.


End file.
